Causalité dissidente
by Amestri
Summary: Une sulfureuse histoire de poussière, de balai et d'algorithmes défaillants que celle-ci. [AU]


Titre : Causalité dissidente

Rating : K+

Pairing : VanVen

A/N : Joyeux anniversaire CrimsonRealm, merveilleuse co-épouse aux textes tout simplement géniaux~

Causalité dissidente

Ah, les vendredi après-midi.

On attend le week-end avec impatience, on supporte comme on peut les dernière heures de la semaine et, parfois, on s'allonge sur son lit pour fixer indéfiniment le plafond avec le chimérique espoir que nos problèmes se régleront ainsi.

C'était du moins ce qu'un jeune homme répondant au doux nom de Vanitas était bien parti pour faire, allongé depuis une bonne heure au moins déjà à la recherche de la motivation de tenir sa promesse.

Parce que oui, avoir une charge de travail inimaginable ainsi que des horaires de cours tout aussi indécents ne dispensait apparemment pas des tâches les plus basiques de l'existence humaine, à commencer par cette chose affreuse et abrutissante que l'on nommait ''ménage''.

En particulier lorsqu'on avait promis à son adorable et ô combien compréhensif petit ami – ah ah – de s'occuper de la dite-tâche l'après-midi même.

Saletés de grand yeux bleus et de petite moue bien particulière à laquelle il n'avait toujours pas appris à dire non.

Vanitas poussa un profond soupir à cette pensée puis trouva enfin la force de balancer une jambe sur le plancher, puis l'autre, se redressant finalement avec la grasse et l'élégance d'un éléphanteau.

Pourquoi un éléphanteau vous demandez-vous très certainement ? Tout simplement parce que ce mot sonnait plus agréable dans le texte qu'éléphant ou, comble de l'horreur auditive, pachyderme.

N'ayant point conscience de ce profond dilemme existentiel, le jeune homme se dirigea ensuite sans grande conviction jusque dans ce salon-salle à manger qui avait en effet grand besoin d'un bon coup de rangement, diverses affaires s'éparpillant un peu n'importe où tandis que la poussière formait une pellicule de plus en plus épaisse sur le plancher.

Mouais, ça promettait.

En particulier s'il n'avait que ses sombres pensées pour lui tenir compagnie.

C'est fort de cette conviction qu'il se dirigea alors vers son sac de cours, en extirpant tant bien que mal son ordinateur portable avant de trouver une petite place à l'objet sur la table de la cuisine, déjà pleine de vaisselle sale.

Il ne fallut ensuite que quelques instants à Vanitas pour récupérer la connexion de leur voisine du dessus et se retrouver sur ce sacro-saint site que l'on appelle Youtube, choisissant sans hésitation un morceau de Métal en espérant cette fois-ci déranger leur amical et homophobe voisin de gauche.

De bien meilleure humeur qu'il ne l'était il y a dix minutes déjà, Vanitas commença alors à mécaniquement ramasser et remettre à sa place tout ce qui pouvait lui tomber sous la main, laissant à la lecture aléatoire du site le soin de ne pas avoir à s'interrompre toutes les trois à quatre minutes dans son nettoyage.

Deux heures de travail acharné dans tout l'appartement plus tard et il en voyait enfin le bout, s'encourageant mentalement une dernière fois alors qu'il se saisissait de leur vieux balai.

C'est également à peu près à ce moment là que les sons majoritairement durs qui résonnaient à ses oreilles se transformèrent en quelque chose de bien moins agressif, le jeune homme haussant un sourcil lorsqu'il reconnut enfin la chanson dont il était ici question.

Il se demanda ensuite vaguement quel genre de relations tordues le site avait bien pu faire dans l'un de ses algorithmes pour associer Metallica à cette bonne vieille Madonna, avant de décider que ça n'avait finalement pas grande importance.

Pour les cinq minutes que le balayage allait lui prendre, hein...

Vanitas ne se posa donc pas plus de questions et commença sans plus attendre, ne se rendant compte qu'il s'était mis à fredonner les paroles de la chanson seulement lorsqu'il arriva à la fin du premier couplet.

Il ne fallut ensuite pas longtemps pour que ses mouvements ne s'accordent presque contre sa volonté au rythme de la musique, les paroles s'échappant de ses lèvres sans même qu'il ait besoin d'y réfléchir.

Imbécile de Sora et ses goûts douteux en matière de musique.

Il n'empêche qu'idiot de frère cadet ou non, c'était tout à fait distinctement qu'il chantait les paroles à présent, se déhanchant de manière proprement scandaleuse jusqu'à la dernière note, celle qui marqua également la fin de son calvaire.

Vanitas jeta alors un regard circulaire sur la pièce, au final plutôt satisfait de lui-même à la vue harmonieuse de l'ensemble, et s'apprêtait à aller chercher de quoi ramasser la poussière qu'il avait amassée lorsque son cœur rata un battement.

Là, nonchalamment adossé dans l'encadrement de la porte se tenait un certain blondinet ainsi que son sourire moqueur, sourire qui ne lui disait absolument rien qui vaille.

Lentement, sans quitter un seul instant Ventus des yeux, Vanitas alla refermer d'un geste sec l'ordinateur portable, demandant ensuite d'un ton qui se voulait assuré :

« Et donc, je peux savoir ce qui te retenait de venir m'aider si tu étais là ?

— Hum, je ne sais pas, commença Ventus tout en s'approchant lentement de lui. Peut-être que j'étais tout simplement trop occupé à profiter du spectacle.

— C'est ça, marre-toi, de toute façon tu ne pourras jamais rien prouver ! répondit triomphalement Vanitas, avant de légèrement se troubler en constatant que Ventus ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter en si bon chemin. »

Quelques instants de plus et le blond s'était complètement collé à lui, parsemant doucement sa mâchoire de baisers, remontant ainsi lentement jusqu'à venir chuchoter au creux de son oreille :

« ''Comme une vierge touchée pour la toute première fois'', c'est bien ça ?

—...'Spèce de dépravé, grogna Vanitas avant de brusquement inverser leurs positions, coinçant à son tour l'autre entre lui et la table.

— C'est l'hôpital qui se moque de la charité, là, ma petite vierge, lui fit très justement remarquer Ventus en désignant la bosse qui commençait à déformer son pantalon.

— On verra bien... »

Un premier baiser brutal de la part de Vanitas.

«...Qui... »

Un autre.

«...Est une petite vierge... »

Un dernier.

«...Quand j'en aurai terminé avec toi. »

Et il l'attira dans la chambre qu'ils partageaient sur ces mots, ''Like a Virgin'' résonnant encore quelques instants dans sa tête jusqu'à ce que ses oreilles s'emplissent d'une mélodie bien plus agréable à son sens.


End file.
